A Flower In The Stars: Part 1
by cherryblossom9019
Summary: Maka and Soul adopt two young horses, a filly with a nasty temper, and her twin sister, who is as sweet as her name. The two horses, Flame and Flower, are never once apart from one another. But when Soul takes Death the Kid out on Flower, nature has a plan. A nighttime trail ride turns deadly when a mountain lion attacks Flower. Will the gentle horse live to see the next sunrise?


Soul Eater: A Flower Amongst The Stars: Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the horses!

I wait patiently in the large, open field by the big red barn, my long, caramel-colored tail swishing away flies. I look to the flame-red filly at my side, she's the same age as me, we're both two. I touch her face softly with my nose, giving a soft wicker and taking off down the fenceline. We race joyfully through the grass, kicking up our heels and whinnying with happiness. I see my twin sister beside me, her emerald eyes flashing as she gallops alongside me. Suddenly, a sharp whistle pierces the cool morning air. I stop, looking back and pricking my ears. My flame-red sister gives a harsh blow from her nose, then whinnies. There are two humans standing at the gate of the field, and we canter down to greet them. A girl, around fifteen, clips a lead to the other horse's halter. The second person, a boy that I've come to know so well, clips his lead to my bright pink halter. I notice that the look on my human's face is different than usual. They lead us to the barn to groom and feed us, or so I thought, anyway. Instead of putting us in the crossties close to each other, the people put me on the opposite end of the long, narrow aisle and tie us separately. I hear my sister's panicked neigh and begin to paw at the hard concrete underneath my black hooves.

A loud bang startles me and I spook, breaking my halter and bolting out of the barn. I gallop around the farm before a yowl of pain scares me further. I stepped on the tail of Sam, the overweight barn cat. His howl of protest makes my heart leap from my chest, and I stop dead in my tracks, my body shaking with fear. I hear the boy whistle to me, and I turn to face him. He has a new halter in his hands, but when he approaches me, I'm still very nervous. I rear up and pin my ears, my powerful shoulders wielding sharp hooves as weapons. I strike the air, as if I'm fighting some invisible demon. My boy's eyes soften and he says, very calmly, "Whoa, girl. It's okay, whoa." I lower back to all fours and allow him to walk up to me. He puts the halter on and leads me back to the barn.

My flame-colored sister greets me with a shrill neigh. I respond, then the girl walks up to her and feeds her a carrot. The boy laughs as I become a little jealous, and pulls a sugar cube out of his pocket. I crunch it and nudge him gratefully. He crossties me closer to my sister, then begins to groom me more vigorously than usual. I think something is up, because even the girl is giving my lifelong companion more attention. "Okay, girl. You need to look your best today. We have some people who are coming to meet you," my boy says softly as he brushes my chocolate coat, polishes my black hooves, and clips my caramell mane and tail to perfection.

Once we are both groomed and shining, the humans lead us to the driveway and give us each a pat on the neck. "We need something to call you two," the girl says to my sister before the boy nods in agreement. The teenagers talk for some time, then turn to us. They name my sister Flame, for her coat color, and me they decide to call Flower, for my sweet temperament. The same bang from before sounds again, and I figure out that it's coming from the long, winding driveway. I jump a little at the loud noise, blowing harsh gusts of air out of my nose, but stand still. A large truck pulling a horse trailer roars up the drive, the banging noise coming from inside the large metal cage. The truck backfires, and I shoot backwards, shaking my head and half-rearing. The lead rope slides through the boy's hands and I once again run for cover, away from the trailer, the backfiring truck, the danger. My tail flags behind me as I gallop to the only place of safety I know, my stall in the big red barn. Once inside, I wedge myself as far into the corner of my home as possible. I hear footsteps behind me, and turn my head towards the sound. This time, the girl comes into my stall and grabs hold of my lead. She gives a gentle tug and walks me out to the truck and trailer. Strange people are standing beside it. Another one of them is leading Flame around the stableyard. I whinny to the mare, practically dragging the poor girl to reach my sister. Flame and I touch noses, exchanging a tender, loving greeting. The person who's leading the filly looks at our soft caresses and smiles softly. The person is a young girl, with sandy hair tied up in pigtails and deep, forest-green eyes. "Soul! Come look at these two! It's so cute!" she calls to another person who stands by the big black truck. A boy with snow-white hair and ruby-red eyes saunters over. His face lights up when he sees the way my sister and I groom one another affectionately. "Who're these two, Maka?" he asks, addressing the sandy-haired girl. "Soul, the flame-red filly is named Flame. I don't know about the other one, though. I wonder what her name is?" Maka says, looking at the girl holding my lead. "Oh, this lovely lady is Flower. She's actually Flame's twin sister, though they look nothing alike." the girl says, softly caressing Flame's elegant head. My boy walks up to the three teenagers and takes my lead before turning to Soul. "Flower got her name because of her temper. She's really sweet, but she's a little skittish. Would you like to try leading her around the yard for a while?" he asks, ruffling my soft forelock before handing me off to Soul. The snowy-haired boy leads me around the barnyard for around twenty minutes or so, stopping every once and a while to look at me or scratch my ears. After that, he brings me back to Maka and my boy. "What do you think of her, Soul? I've already decided to buy Flame." Maka says, shooting my emerald-eyed sister a loving glance. "I think I'm gonna get Flower. She seems cool enough. Kid's going to have a fit when he lays eyes on these two, because they're so different in temper and color." Soul replies, his ruby gaze on my soft amber eyes. Maka smiles and turns to the boy and girl who care for us. I give Flame a questioning glance, but she looks just as baffled as me. Our caretakers talk to Maka and Soul for a while longer, then they seem to come to an agreement, for my boy leads Flame to the trailer, but fails at loading her. The girl walks me to my sister's side, but I also refuse to go into the dark, frightful place. Soul chuckles softly and steps calmly into the trailer. "Look, it's not gonna hurt you. Come on, in you go." he states simply, taking my lead and tugging on it slightly. I plant my hooves and resist for a few seconds, then place one hoof hesitantly on the ramp. I step slowly, foot by foot, into the trailer, once inside, it's really not that bad. Soul smiles softly and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Good girl. See? It's not gonna hurt you." he says gently, then clips a tie to my halter before removing my lead. Flame steps cautiously in beside me. I hear the doors slam behind us, and my body becomes tense and rigid.

After about three to four hours standing in the trailer, the truck comes to a jolting stop. The doors clang open and the metal bars beneath our tails are removed. I feel a gentle hand on my rump, signaling me that someone is there. A strange girl clips my lead on and unhooks the trailer tie on my leather halter. She has a long, black ponytail and a kind smile. Maka and Soul get out of the truck and walk up to the girl once I'm out of the trailer. "Wow, Maka. You guys sure picked some cute ones, I like the flame-red filly the best." she says, making me a bit sad. It seems that everyone likes my sister better than me. As soon as Soul takes my lead, he regards me with affection gleaming in his ruby eyes. "Well, you may like the red horse, but the chocolate mare is my type. Isn't that right, Flower?" he cooes, cradling my head and placing a firm kiss on the tip of my nose. My sister is being backed out of the trailer, but she suddenly bolts backwards, falling sideways off of the ramp and landing on her left side. I give a startled whinny and spook, rearing up and striking the air with my coal-black hooves. Flame jumps to her feet, dragging the black-haired girl. I lower down onto all fours and touch noses with my soulmate before turning to take in my new surroundings. This place is so different from my old home, with a fancy barn and riding arenas. Soul and Maka lead us to a large round pen. The minute they release Flame, she bucks and races around the pen. When the lead me to a different, smaller arena, I gallop and scream out for her. I can see her, smell her, hear her, but I can't reach her. I put my head high in the air and rise up towards the sky, allowing my powerful forelimbs to slice the air around me. I pace the fenceline, searching for a way to be with my lifelong friend. I've never been separated from her like this before, and it frightens me to no end.

* * *

After an hour of trying to reach Flame, I give up and walk to the gate of my solitary confinement. I'm so lonely I can hardly stand it. I stay by the gate and watch as my sister is led around the round pen by Maka while a boy watches her with his hand on his chin. I can feel my heart tighten in my chest with the realization that I might be torn away from my companion forever. I call to her again, this time my tone is desperate, frightened, and sad all at the same time. Flame stops dead in her tracks and whinnies back, a forlorn and longing tone in her voice. I stretch my neck out to her, my small ears pricked and my amber eyes clouded with emotion. I hear a voice call me from the other side of my pen, and I turn to see Soul sitting on the top rail of the low fence. I give a shrill neigh of greeting and trot over to him. "Hey, pretty girl. You miss you sister don't you? It's okay, you'll be with her again soon enough. We just need to see you each separately for the time being, alright baby girl?" he says softly, holding my head in his arms and pressing his head against mine. I nicker in understanding as he gently strokes my soft, fuzzy neck. I still have my winter coat, since it's only just beginning to become spring. Maka is talking to the boy while he rubs Flame's forehead. The boy has black hair with three white stripes in the left side of his head. This is rather strange, as they practically match his outfit, a black suit with three white stripes on each shoulder. He seems to like my flame-red sister a lot, and I can imagine that she will be his favorite. Flame is everyone's favorite horse, while I am cast aside and forgotten most of the time. Leaning my head into Soul's warm embrace, I whicker softly to him. Soul values me for my temper and gentle, cuddly nature. I hear footsteps behind me, but I don't want to part with my new friend. Soul looks up and hops into the paddock where I stand. He releases my head and walks to the gate. I follow him to his destination, Maka and the boy. "Soul, you call this lame excuse for an animal Flame's twin sister?" "What do you mean, 'lame excuse for an animal'?! This filly is that other horse's sister, and if you would just come in and spend some time with her, you'd see why she's so special to me!" Soul snaps, catching the strange boy off guard. "If that's what you want, then fine. I'll spend an hour with her, but no more." "Good. By the way, her name is Flower. Also, Kid, I think you'll grow to understand why I love her when she acts like you're part of her family even though she doesn't even know you." Soul says, casting Kid a dagger-filled glance before giving me a final kiss on the nose, opening the gate and striding out, muttering words that even a sailor would take offence at hearing. I put my head over the fence and stare after him, my small ears pricked and my amber eyes following his every movement. The look of longing as I watch him disappear makes Maka smile softly and reach up towards me. I stretch my neck and gently lip the palm of her hand, nickering a happy greeting. The gate of my encloser slams shut, startling me. I jump forward and slam into the fence. Maka jumps a bit, then grabs a gentle hold of my leather halter and calming me.

Once relaxed, I turn to find Kid sitting on the fence looking positively bored out of his mind. I walk over to him and touch my velvet nose to his hand, whuffling a greeting. Kid jumps at my feather soft touch, his golden eyes wide. "What are you doing?" he asks me, pulling his hand away in a nervous gesture. I can sense that he is scared, so I walk to the opposite end the the enclosure and put my head over the gate. I watch Flame for a while before calling out to her. This time, she completely ignores me, even though I know she can hear my cries of longing. Becoming quite bored, I kick up my heels and race around the pen, simply having a good time. I make a hairpin turn and switch directions, running the opposite way, but making sure not to get close to Kid. I lie down, roll, get back up, buck, and give a happy squeal. Kid takes great interest in watching my untamed behavior. I buck again, but this time I let out a short, loud fart as my back hooves fly into the air. Maka gives me a surprised look. I hear an explosion of laughter from Kid's end of the corral. I turn to se what in the world is going on. What I see is really quite funny, for Kid is holding his stomach and nearly falling off the fence laughing his butt off. Soul walks cautiously up to the boy and looks at me. "Kid are you feeling okay? In the four years I've known you, you've never even chuckled. But now you look like someone gave you laughing gas." "Hahahahaha! That h-horse is h-hilarious!" Kid manages to choke out, laughing even harder. "What's so funny? What did she do?" Soul asks, looking at me, then back at the young reaper who is laughing his lungs out. Finally able to regain his composure, Kid says, "I was watching Flower tear around the ring, going crazy. She bucked and farted at the same time!" I decide that I like to hear kid laugh, so I start going nuts again. I give three hard bucks. Each time my heels hit the air, the force makes me give some very loud, short-and-sharp farts. This time, Soul, Maka, and Kid erupt with laughter, falling over and rolling around on the earth, holding their sides.

It's been a week since Flame and I arrived on the farm with Maka, Soul, and Kid. As expected, Flame gets most of Maka and everyone else's attention. The only person who really cares is Soul, he feeds, grooms, and plays with me on a daily basis. One day, he comes racing into my pen, slamming the gate harder than usual. Throwing his arm around my neck, he hugs me tightly. "A new foal was just born! Unfortunately, his mother, Starfall, didn't make it." Soul says, a wide smile across his face until he mentions his favorite broodmare, Starfall. The old black mare was with Soul since he was very small, or so he told me. When he says that his old friend didn't survive, sobs start to shake his well-built form. I stand patiently while he cries into my thick, silky mane, nickering and doing my best to comfort him. "Soul!" Maka calls out for my friend, but he shows no sign of budging. When the young teenager reaches the pen, her deep green eyes soften and she opens the gate, closing it softly behind her as she walks to us. I stand still while pricking my small ears in greeting. Maka places a gentle hand on the snowy-haired boy's shoulder. "It's time to introduce the foal to Flame and if that doesn't work, maybe we could try putting him with Dander." she says, smiling softly. This makes Soul perk up some, and he gives me a pat on the neck before walking with her, chattering excitedly about how Flame or Dander will react to the new baby. I notice, however, that Maka left the gate open. Taking the opportunity, I race out of it and gallop away, into the thick forest surrounding the farm. I come to a wide open meadow, where I find lots of other horses. I whinny a greeting, receiving a reply. A large mare walks up to me, sizing me up before nodding her acceptance. The herd takes off, racing through the open plains and leaping over logs and fallen trees. I run along beside them, tossing my head with joy at being able to run as I please. The herd suddenly stops, revealing a steep drop into a muddy river. Here, the grass his rich and green, unlike the dry hay that I receive on a daily basis. A yearling colt walks up to me, and we touch noses before beginning to graze peacefully along with the rest of the horses.

* * *

It's been quite a few hours, for the sun is beginning to set over the mountains. I watch as it sinks below the horizon, pieces of grass hanging from my mouth. The colt flops down onto his side at my feet. I feel a bit tires myself, so I plop beside him, sprawling out on my left flank. The colt's head is resting on my side, and he is sleeping peacefully. All of the horses are bedding down for the night, until an eerie howl breaks the stillness. The herd bolts, except for the sleeping yearling beside me. Morning signals that day has finally arrived. I hear crackling twigs in the bushes surrounding the field. The colt, who I can now clearly identify as a red roan, leaps to his hooves, startled. I calmly rise and nudge him with my velvet nose before lowering my head to graze, thinking that it's just the herd coming back from last night. "Flower!" a voice screams my name, the sound of footsteps becoming ever louder. I raise my head and prick my ears, giving a shrill neigh. Kid walks out of the thick undergrowth and his eyes widen. He runs to me, flinging his arms around my neck. He clips a lead line to my halter, then regards the colt who's hiding behind me, peering out from his spot under my long tail. I allow Kid to lead me away, but a new set of hoofbeats follows us. I look back to see that the red roan is trotting alongside me to keep up. When we arrive back at the farm, Soul is sitting in a tight ball, his knees up to his chest. The moment I see him, I drag Kid into the paddock and walk up to the ruby-eyed boy, pressing my velvet muzzle into his hair. The teen looks up, upon seeing me, he leaps to his feet and throws his arms around my head, holding me close to him. Pressing his face against mine, I can feel his tears rolling down his cheeks and landing on my forehead. "I was so worried about you! I thought that you were gone forever. I'm just glad you're okay, Flower." He whispers to me, his tears starting to slow. I feel a muzzle press my side and remember the roan colt that followed me home. Giving a knicker to Soul, I gently pull my head away and nudge the yearling at my flank. Kid and Soul's faces brighten up at seeing the young horse, his red roan coat gleaming in the sunlight. I look over at the other round pen, but Flame is nowhere to be seen. I give Soul a questioning look, and he just smiles. "You sister is meeting the new baby. He didn't get along well with miss Dander." I nod in understanding, then wonder if the roan colt is going to stay with me, for I've been really lonely lately. My new friend walks cautiously up to Soul and Kid, gingerly touching their hands with his nose.

A month has passed since Kid brought me home from the forest. The roan colt has stayed by my side until today. He's getting a new home, or at least Soul hopes he is. Kid has grown quite attached to my adopted little brother, as he comes to watch us play with a wistful expression on his face. I hope that the bright young horse will get a good home and a person who loves him, just like Soul loves me. Kid has taken to calling the roan colt Hachi, meaning eight, after his favorite number. I have started my training under saddle, Soul and I work well together. The first day was a disaster, because I bucked him off over the fence. Now, however, I accept my rider with ease. We are working on my skittish nature, so that I can be more calm when we go places for shows and such. Maka has started with my sister as well. The only problem is that Flame has a very bad temper. She is also extremely hot, and loves to tear around the ring. Maka takes it in stride, putting the flame-red mare's spirit and energy to use. Flame is being trained as a racehorse. Soul has gotten me used to an english saddle and bridle. We do different things every day, and today makes me extra excited. Today, Soul is taking Kid out for a trail ride with Flame and me. I finally get to be with my sister after so long. Kid and Soul are walking towards me, but something seems off. The white-haired boy is leading Flame, and the young Shinigami is holding my halter and lead in his hands. As they get closer, I whinny a joyful greeting to Flame and Soul. My friend waves, a smile across his face that shows his sharp, shark-like teeth. Kid, however, turns his nervous gaze to Soul. "Why did she just do that?" he asks, casting me a scared glance. "It's okay, Kid. That's her way of saying she's happy to see us. She's never done anything bad, so don't worry. She was saying hello." the ruby eyed boy explains, rubbing my forehead affectionately. Kid walks cautiously up to me, holding out his hand and closing his eyes as tightly as possible, as if waiting for me to bite him. I can tell that he's afraid, so I gently press my velvet nose into his palm, lipping it softly. The black-haired teen opens one eye, then the other, as I give a nudge to his fingers, then reaching my nose out, I nuzzle his cheek. This earns me a smile from Kid as he scratches me behind the ears. I lick my lips in content and lean into his hand. Soul taps my new friend on the shoulder and says, "why don't you go in and grab her. You can get to know her at the tie rail while we groom and tack these two." Kid nods and opens my gate, stepping inside. I walk up to him and allow him to slip the halter over my nose. I lower my head for the boy, just as Soul has taught me to. I suddenly notice that Soul is shorter than Kid. The shinigami leads me out of the pen, walking me beside Flame. My sister prances on the end of her lead. I simply just shake my head at her wild antics while walking quietly behind Kid, keeping my nose even with his shoulder.

* * *

When we reach the tie rails, I stand patiently as Kid starts to groom my chocolate-brown coat. As he becomes more comfortable with me, the boy decides to brush my mane and tail. He spends about fifteen minutes on each, then goes to grab my tack. Soul stops him, however, and begins to explain how our trail rides usually work. "Actually, Kid, Flower just needs a bridle. When we go on trails, I ride her bareback since she's so well behaved. In fact, I've galloped her with nothing but a halter and lead for control." Kid's eyes widen at the ruby eyed teen. "Well, alright. I'll go with whatever feels most natural to her." he says softly. "Stay right here, I'll grab her hackamore." Soul comes back a few seconds later with my hackamore, or bitless bridle. Taking my halter off, he slips the contraption over my nose and ears. Buckling the chin and throat bands, he moves on to tacking Flame, who is pawing at the dirt. Kid grabs one of my reins and leads me a short distance away to a patch of grass, allowing me to graze. I find a red rose and carefully pick it up with my teeth, being cautious that I don't break it. I hold the flower out to Kid, who takes it and gives me a gentle scratch behind my small ears. Soul leads Flame over to us, then goes to the mounting block and climbs onto the red mare's back. He then motions for us to do the same. Kid nods and walks me to the mounting block, carefully swinging his leg over my back. I put one ear back, standing calmly. Once on board, Kid takes my reins, but he's tense and nervous, unlike Soul. I wait for his signal, and feel a tiny tap on my sides. I walk forward, my gait soft and slow.

Maka suddenly races up to us, her eyes sparkling. This startles me a bit, so I prick my ears and step sideways. Kid tenses even more than he already was, his hands gripping the reins and pulling on my head. I stop and look at Maka, relaxing as I realize that she is here to talk to Soul about something. I pick up on her words loud and clear, but what she says makes me shudder with sadness. "Great news, Soul! Hachi has a new home and he'll be taken there tomorrow morning at seven." she cries, jumping up and down. I lower my head, tail, and ears. _How am I supposed to enjoy a trail ride when I know that my best friend is leaving me? _I think to myself, giving a sigh. Maka looks at me, and seeing my unusual stance, walks over to Kid. "I think she's a bit upset, but she should be just fine once you hit the trail." the girl smiles up at my rider, giving me a pat on the shoulder before walking back to the academy. I know differently, the memory of this same thing happening with my mother. I pick my head up and look back at my pen, trying to catch a glimpse of the red roan colt before we go.

Fifteen minutes later, I follow my sister through the forest, not bothering to look at the two farm dogs, Jack and Farley, since I've gotten so used to them. "Okay, Kid. in a few seconds, we'll arrive at the big open meadow. We can trot, canter, and gallop the horses there. You'll love galloping on Flower! She's like riding a cloud," Soul chatters happily to Kid about the open field, but I'm not really listening. All I want is for this to be over, so I can get back to my adopted brother. I want to stop them from taking him, I want to protect him. I suddenly bump into Flame, whose feet are planted in the earth. In front of her is the stream. Soul turns to Kid, telling him to let me go first. "If Flower goes across first, then we can get Flame to follow her." Kid nods and urges me forward. I walk to the edge of the water, stop, and lower my head to drink. After I'm done, I splosh calmly through the stream, not caring if I get wet. I hear splashing behind me, so I know that my sister is following us. We reach the open fields, which perks my mood up a little. I am kind of looking forward to a gallop. Kid looks back at Soul, who smiles and nudges Flame into a trot, passing us. I feel a soft kick on my flanks and go into a flowing trot. Up ahead, Soul is fighting Flame every step of the way, the mare is resisting his soft requests for her to collect. I feel a tug on my hackamore, round my back, tuck my head, and collect my trot without fighting Kid at all. A loud bark sound from behind us, but I know it's just the dogs playing in the long grass. Flame, however, leaps forward into a gallop, her mouth open as she fights Soul. Kid picks up one rein and presses his left heel near where my girth would be. His other leg goes back to my barrel, signaling me to canter on the left lead. I pick this gait up with ease, my strides even and soft. The boy on my back rocks with my even steps with the sound of my pounding hooves. Soul has regained control of my sister and is cantering along ahead of us. For a moment, it's as if the world is moving in slow motion, for I'm in perfect sync with my rider. Kid presses his heels into my sides and lets me have my head. I flatten my ears, stretch my neck out, and really start to run. Within seconds, we fly by Flame, as if challenging her and Soul. It's full on war now, a battle of stamina and speed between to horses of the same blood. I can hear the boys laughing, and I'm encouraged by this to run even harder. Kid wants to win, but so do I. Apparently Soul and Flame have the same objective. I feel like we're not racing each other anymore, but seeing who can beat the wind and reach the sun.

* * *

Kid and Soul lose track of time, and when they begin to cool us off, the sun is beginning to set. This means that we have to go home in the dark. I know just how dangerous the woods are, for we are in predator territory. But not just any predator, we are in the domain of the most dangerous and stealthy animal in the forest. The mountain lion roams the area, and they attack at night, the scary thing is that one of these savages can bring down a grown horse. As we begin the hour-long trek back to the barn, an ominous feeling is boiling in my heart. I walk through the trees in front of Flame. A scent hits my nose, something that strikes fear into my chest, even more than losing Hachi ever would. It's coming from just up ahead, and I have to keep Kid and Soul from getting killed. I rear up, throwing the teen boy onto the forest floor and take off. I hear Kid scream behind me just before I feel claws of steel and fangs like knives on my neck and shoulders. The sheer force knocks me to the ground, I can feel death knocking on my door. I can feel his teeth tearing at my flesh. I cry out for help, hoping that someone, anyone, will save me. A stone whizzes past my head, then another, the second rock hitting the lion smack on the head. With a growl, the cat runs off into the night. I try to stand, but my legs hold no strength. I collapse on the earth, slowly laying my head down. I knew it the first moment the lion landed on my back: I'm going to die here. "Kid, go get Maka and Dr. Stein! Take Flame and get outta here, I'll stay with Flower." Kid nods, mounts my sister, and gallops off towards the barn.

* * *

By the time Kid is gone, Soul is already cradling my head in his arms, whispering to me. "I know you're in a lot of pain, but we'll get Dr. Stein and heal you. Just hold on until then, please." The boy's ruby eyes are brimming with tears, his soft words making me feel safe. I want to show him that I'll be okay, to stand up and carry him back. But I know that all of Soul's promises and pleads are all going to be lost to my ears in a short time. My life is slowly fading away, my breathing becomes shallow, and my heart slows. Soul tries to bring my heart rate up, making sudden movements to somehow scare me to my feet. As I look at him, my vision is becoming blurry, then I can no longer see the person who loved and cared for me for such a short time, but a wonderful time it was. Kid, Maka, and Stein arrive as I breath my last. I'm suddenly out of my body, and I realize that I'm standing just a few feet away from Soul and the others. I watch as the other three people try to tear the snowy-haired teen away from my lifeless form. "No! Please, don't take me from her! She's still alive, I know she is! I'll prove it to you, just let me stay with her," he pleads as they drag him farther and farther away. I call out to them, but they can't hear my voice anymore. Nor can they see that I'm right here, beside them. I walk by Kid, Maka, Soul, and Stein. I follow them back to my home, for I want to say goodbye to Hachi and Flame before I take my rightful place in the stars.

Hachi is standing in my corral and watching as Stein asks Maka and Kid to take Soul to the classroom. I then take a last glance at my sister, who's racing around her pen, searching desperately for me. This makes my heart shatter, and I can stand it no longer. I see a path of stars leading to the sky and follow it, finding my spot right next to my mother, Dusty. I hope that Soul can find it in his heart to forgive me for leaving him. As I become a shape in the stars, I see my friend's head poke out of the classroom window. His eyes widen as he sees my face in the stars and calls everyone to look. It's clear that they see it, too, for their eyes fill with sadness. Finally, I close my amber eyes, fade from the starlight, and disappear forever. Before I'm completely gone, I send a silent wish to my friends.

* * *

"If you ever find yourself missing me, look beside you, for I'll always be by your side, no matter when or where. Just remember all the fun times that we shared, and see me for what I used to be, not for how I died. Best wishes, your faithful friend, Flower."


End file.
